The Gym Teacher And The Lawyer
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: (Co-written with JBaby1121) When Haruhi Fujioka's son is bullied in school by the other kids she gets into a heated argument with her son's gym teacher. Not all is what it seems as the two of them share one thing in common...A son. (alternate reality, adult host club, Haruhi/OC, and Hosts/OCs). Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: Hello there everyone and welcome to a brand new Ouran High School Hosts Club fan fic! This story takes place in an alternate universe with all the members of the host club as adults. The story will be a little different from the others that I've written such as 100 percent Soul Queen and Sunflower Green Tea as they don't take place in the animes or manga series but rather a universe that myself and my younger sister JBaby1121 created for fun. If you want to check out more of the fan fiction that have been written for this wonderful fandom, please feel free to check out my profile for more.

This story also contains original characters who serve as the wives/girlfriends of the hosts as well as a brand-new character who is Haruhi's love interest in the story. (Please read 100% Soul Queen which explains why Tamaki x Haruhi doesn't happen in my universe). Anywho, I hope that everyone enjoys the story and as always feel free to drop a review, fave, or follow!

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. My little sister and I do not claim or own any rights to the canon characters. We do both own the Sakurai/Moreau families. The wives of the host club are owned by our closest friends that we've obtained permission to use for this story.

**Chapter One**

"Wah! Don't' pick on me!"

"Come on admit it Fujioka, your mom lied to you about your dad." A group of boys laughed in unison as they pushed the small boy onto the floor. They watched in glee as the child began crying.

"My dad did go away forever." the little boy said sniffling before he began wailing when the biggest of the boys picked him up and began carrying him towards the nearby bin with the basketballs in it. He dropped the boy inside and began laughing.

"Hey! You four over here now!" A deep and ticked off voice shouted over the sound of the boy's crying. A large dark-skinned man dressed in workout clothes walked over to bin and picked up the crying boy as he glared at the group. "Don't make me repeat myself, get over here now."

The four boys began running to the bleachers as they knew better than to anger their gym teacher anymore.

The boy who'd been shoved in the bin looked up at his teacher and sniffled before wailing more.

"Shh, it's alright son." He said, his gaze softening as his voice lowered. He placed a large hand on the boy's head and stroked it reassuringly as he sat him down. "Go in my office and lay down on the couch, ok? I'll come check on you in a minute."

The boy nodded. "Ok." he then stopped. "Tanu….they took Tanu."

"I'll get her back." He smiled and patted his head before gently pushing the boy to his office. He walked over to the bleachers and placed one hand on his hip as he held the other out to the boys. "Gimme the stuffed doll. Y'all know I got a strict no bullyin' policy. What's wrong wit' y'all?"

"We don't have his dumb toy." the biggest of the boys said.

"Yeah Fujioka's weird."

"He lives with his mom."

"And he's poor."

The boys looked up and paled before they finally decided to give the stuffed doll to their teacher.

"Lemme tell y'all this and you better listen and take it to heart. Just cause his life is different than yours don't make 'im weird. When you grow up you gonna meet folks from all walks of life that deserve your respect no matter what they grew up like or where they come from. Now, if any of you pull anotha stunt like that again I will whup all of ya in front of your friends and I can cause your parents signed waivers. Now, grab the cleanin' supplies. I want this floor sparklin' and I wanna see myself in the windows."

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison as they went to begin cleaning.

The teacher looked at the doll a moment and chuckled as he ran his thumbs over it before he walked into his office.

The boy who'd been picked on sat on the couch still crying. He looked up at hearing the door open. "I want my mommy."

"I'll give her a call." The teacher said as he handed him Tanu and walked to his desk to make the call. "Son, you're gonna have to toughen up a little. Those boys ain't gonna stop because they've been poisoned to think that anyone that's not like them is less than them."

"My mommy says that I'm sensitive," The boy said softly. "She says I don't need to fight because I''ll be their boss in the future when I get bigger."

"You can, oh hold on," he turned his attention to the phone. "Is this Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Yes it is, what can I do for you? Did something happen to Marc? Is he ok?"

"Well frankly I caught a few of his classmates bullyin' him today during gym. If you can come in so we can talk then you can take him home for the day."

"Oh of course, I'll be there in ten minutes. Please tell Marc to have his things ready."

"They in my office already."

"Ok, keep him there." Haruhi said ending the call.

Marc sat on the couch singing to his stuffed tanuki quietly as he cuddled it. "Tanu you're my only friend. No one likes me."

"I wouldn't say no one son." The teacher smiled as he hung up and crouched in front of Marc. "I like you, your mother likes you. I'm sure your grandfather likes you too. You're a bright kid with a lot of heart and if you put yourself out there more I'm sure that you'll make lots of friends." He gave Marc a warm and reassuring dimpled smile.

Marc shook his head. "No...the only person who is my friend is Bossa Jr...but he's in a different class."

"You still see him at lunch and after school right?"

"We have different lunch periods," Marc said. "He's in second grade and I'm in third cause mommy let me skip a grade cause I was too smart and after school I go to cram school."

"I see. Do you want to be doin' all of that? I know when I was your age I'd be playin' with my little sister and cousin after school at my grandmother's."

"I like being in a bigger grade," Marc said. "Cause I get to learn a lot but cram school is boring cause all of the big kids ignore me."

"Well, can I tell you somethin' my Granmere used to tell me?"

Marc nodded. "Ok." he said. "But you have to say it in front of Tanu too cause she's my best friend."

"Of course." He gave another dimpled grin. "Granmere used to say, 'You can be the smartest, richest, or hardest workin' person in the world but if you don't make time to enjoy life while you can because there will be a time when you can't.' Do you get what I'm tryin' to say?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I should have fun while I'm still little and not study all the time."

"Life and experience can teach you more than books ever could. Because in the end it's common sense and emotional intelligence that'll get you as far as books, maybe farther."

Marc nodded. "May I go change into my uniform now?" he asked. "Mommy won't want to wait on me to change when she gets here."

"You can use my bathroom." He smiled as stood.

Marc nodded as he walked out of the office to get his bag to change clothes. He walked past the boys cleaning and didn't say a word. The teacher walked to the door of his office and made sure that the boys didn't bother him.

"Hey Fujioka!" a girl called out brightly. "Don't slip on your trail of tears!"

"You can join the boys cleanin'!" The teacher called to the girl as he pointed to the window,

"Aww!" the girl grumbled and headed off to go clean the windows.

Marc rushed back to the office and past the teacher. He immediately grabbed Tanu off the couch and cuddled her crying softly.

"Hey," The teacher walked over to him and placed a hand on his head again. He smiled and began singing a soothing song to him.

Marc sniffled and buried his face into Tanu. He looked up at hearing the door to the office open and he immediately ran to his mother. "Mommy!"

"Hey what's wrong?" Haruhi asked kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"The class hates me." Marc said softly. "Cause I'm a commoner."

"No no, they don't hate you." Haruhi assured him. "They're just mean because they're afraid of your smarts."

Marc nodded quietly before he let his mother go. "I'll go change mommy."

"Ok," Haruhi stood up and sighed heavily. "Thank you so much for...oh god...I know you."

"Glad to know you remember me." The teacher smiled as he leaned on his desk. He looked at the door to his bathroom before looking st Haruhi. "He's not emotionally ready for the third grade and you know it."

"Marc is happy there," Haruhi said. "He's very smart for his age and he loves his classes."

"He gets bullied every day Haruhi. Every single day."

"Those kids are just jealous of his brain." Haruhi said simply. "Besides you're protecting him aren't you Marcus Ray? That's why he's even at this damn school."

"I'm tryin' my best but I can't hold his hand every day. I barely got the chairman to contact me instead of you when he gets bullied in other classes." Marcus sighed. "Listen, we both want our boy to be happy but it's obvious he's not happy in this grade. And he barely gets to see his only friend, I thought I told you to make sure him and spend as much time as possible together?"

"I do...sometimes but Marc's too smart for second grade," Haruhi said. "And you know he'd be bored in classes everyday...and why are you complaining? We both know the chairman personally...unless...oh god did that idiot get shipped out to sea again!?"

"You know as well as I do that he don't agree with the agreement you forced on me." Marcus sighed and stood up. "Haruhi get outta your head and pay attention to him. If you just talk to him with no expectations and not at him you'll see what it is he really wants to be doin'. And just because he's smart don't mean he needs to be skippin' grades. You know they hold kids back for not being emotionally and mentally ready for the next grade, right? If they see him cryin' every day he might get held back because they'll think he's not ready, which he ain't."

"Marc doesn't cry every day." Haruhi said before looking up as she saw Marc come out of the bathroom wearing his uniform. "Ready sweetie?"

"In a minute," Marc began trying to tie the ribbon tie on his uniform. "I have to fix this. It's really hard to tie."

Marcus smiled as he crouched in front of him. "Lemme show you son," he said as he began tying the tie correctly. When he finished, he switched to English. "Haruhi, you're not here with him every day. He cries until he gets sick and has to lay down in the infirmary."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "I didn't know that...no one called me to get him if that was the case." she said looking down when she saw Marc grab her pant leg. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go see Miss Chinatsu and Mr. Hikaru?" Marc asked. "I wanna watch the funny frog show again."

"He don't know she's his aunt?"

"No, it didn't come up," Haruhi said as she ran a hand through Marc's hair. "He knows that Birb-chan is my friend and he knows that Hikaru is also my friend. I intend to keep it that way."

"Haruhi, what did I do to you that makes you want to keep our son from his family?"

"You know what you did," Haruhi said simply. "Her name was Yvonne."

"What the f—this again? How many times do I have to tell you I never slept with her?"

"Not that one...the other one...you used to call her Vonnie." Haruhi said heading to the door with Marc. "Say goodbye to Sakurai-san sweetie."

"Bye sensei!" Marc said brightly.

"Bye son," Marcus smiled at him softly before he looked at Haruhi. "I never cheated on you, Haruhi." He told her in English before going back behind his desk.

"Sure, you didn't." Haruhi said leaving as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"What the he-i mean world? Sakurai what are you doing at my classroom door? I'm trying to teach here."

"They're all asleep, you ain't teachin' nothin'." Marcus sighed as he ran a hand through his braids. "Damn tanuki woman…"

"Haruhi came to get Marc-kun?" Kyouya Ootori asked as he turned the page in the book he was reading. "You know that you two agreed to keep your son a secret from everyone."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to see him again you know this." Marcus gave a small groan. "She woulda took him off to who knows where. At least this way I can see him grow...even if he thinks I'm dead."

"Why don't you just tell Haruhi enough is enough?" Kyouya shut the book and stood up as he placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "I'd be upset if Jennifer Anne pulled that with me."

"The last time I tried that she almost took him outta the school." Marcus rubbed his face. "This is more painful than gettin' shot. I'm right here as he's growin...he looks like me more and more every damn day and I can't do jack shit but be his gym teacher."

"If you want a child to raise then take Mori-senpai's." Kyouya said glaring as he saw a dark haired child get up from the mat she was sleeping on. "Noriko Morinozuka back to your mat."

"No!" Noriko said stubbornly.

"Nori-cakes."

Noriko looked up at Marcus and sighed as she sat on the mat and laid back down. She grumbled something and began trying to fall asleep again.

Marcus looked back at Kyouya. "I wish I knew who the fuck got into her head with this Yvonne shit so I can kill 'em."

"Haruhi saw you carrying her to her car remember?" Kyouya asked. "You were so concerned about her that you told her that you'd never let her leave your sight again."

"Because she almost got ran over! Haruhi knows that I'd never cheat on." Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not goin' to poker night tonight. Just tell the fellas I'll see 'em next month."

"We cancelled it tonight," Kyouya said reaching under his desk and grabbing a large box that was wrapped in a black cloth. "We're all going to the moron's house to plan for the big outing we're having." he opened the box and looked down at it. "Strange she didn't pack me extra meatloaf."

"Good, you're gettin' fat." Marcus said as he walked to the door. "I'm not goin' to that either."

"You have to, I rather not hear the idiot ramble on about how you're too good to spend time with your best friends...and I don't want Mori-senpai to use the twins as targets."

"Not in the mood." Marcus waved a hand as he left the classroom.

"Sakurai…" Kyouya shook his head before looking up again. "Noriko get back on your mat!"

"No uncle Satan!" Noriko squealed out laughing.

"Evil kid…"

* * *

"Miss Chinatsu!" Marc ran into the hair salon and skidded to a stop as he laughed. He quickly remembered his manners and bowed. "Good afternoon."

"You were good as you were sweetie." China squatted to the best of her abilities and smiled at Marc. "You wanna say hello to the babies too? They just woke up," she pointed to her stomach with a grin,

Marc nodded as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Hi Toki! Hi um...I guess I'll call you mini pancake." he said. "Are you being nice to Miss Chinatsu? She's a nice lady."

China smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I made beignets and hid one for you in the cookie jar in the kitchen. Go on and get it while I talk to your mama."

Marc nodded. "Ok Miss Chinatsu." he said heading off to the kitchen. He let out a squeal when he was grabbed. "Wah! Mr. Hikaru's here too!"

China laughed and turned to Haruhi. "Let me guess, been bullied again?"

"Yeah, I think I may pull him out of Ouran Academy and send him to Ouran public school." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"And take away any chance Crawdad has of seein' him? Don't do that."

"He keeps being bullied because he's not rich." Haruhi said. "And it's obvious Marcus is tired of taking care of him."

"Karu! Take him upstairs!" China called to her husband.

"Aww but Chinabi, I was going to show him my Keroro statue I bought!"

"Hikaru!"

"Fine fine." Hikaru grumbled as he took Marc upstairs while making note to bring the child back downstairs to see the statue.

"You didn't need to send Marc upstairs." Haruhi said. "Unless. Oh god, where is she?! Your Anna's here isn't she?!"

"No, and if she was she'd drop the sugar sweet act and drop you." China set her curling iron down and looked at Haruhi. "Crawdad's not tired, he's frustrated. Hell I'd be frustrated too. Seein' my child every day but not being able to hold him, kiss him or tell him how much I love him because he doesn't know who I am really."

"That's not true," Haruhi said. "Marcus is fine with the agreement, he's not angry about it and even if he was I cannot forgive him for that mistake he made."

"First, he is angry but you've painted him in a tough spot. If he so much as complains you'd take Marc away from him and he'd never see him again. And what mistake? You know he never did nothin' with the girl, he's not that type and you know it."

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever you believe." she said.

"Mommy!" Marc called running back into the salon. "I saw dad on tv! He didn't die after all! Can we go visit him and my uncle?"

"Haruhi you didn't. Tell him who his real dad is or I will."

"You want to break his heart?" Haruhi asked as she saw Marc looking up at her with shining eyes. "That's right your daddy didn't die, he's away in um...his kingdom getting things ready for us."

"Okay, I'm sick of this shit and I'm sick your shit Haruhi." China slammed her hands on her counter. "Marc your daddy is my brother and my brother is your gym teacher."

"No, mommy said my dad's name is Erik," Marc said. "And he lives far away right now cause his cousin was mean to him."

Haruhi groaned. "Chinatsu Anne, don't tell him the truth, I'll do it." she said. "Marc, sweetie your dad isn't the man I showed you in that movie. He is your gym teacher."

Marc blinked. "Really?" he asked. "Ooh so that means dad isn't far away? He's here?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, but we cannot see him because he did something to hurt me." she said. "And I am mad at him."

Marc shook his head. "Ok mommy."

"Stop lyin'!" China shouted though groaned when she felt a pain her stomach. "He never did anythin'. You know him more than you know yourself and you know that you were his whole fuckin—aaahhh shit—world!"

"China-chan maybe you should relax," Haruhi said. "You'll send yourself into early labor."

"I don't give a good goddamn right now! I'm tired of you keepin' him away from his son. You of all people know how much he wanted a kid and to be an active part of their life but you got him sittin' on the sidelines watchin' from the outside as the boy grows up. He looks just like his father for fuuuuuuuuuucks sake!"

"Chinabi?!" Hikaru rushed into the salon. "Is it time? Come on we'll go to the hospital now...oi Haruhi call Marcus and let him know to meet us there."

"Um ok?" Haruhi said as she looked down and saw Marc holding Tanu tightly. "Come on sweetie we need to go to the hospital too."

Marc nodded. "Ok, but don't forget to call sensei."

"I will."

"And another thing! If you don't fix this shit I'm pissin' in your goldfish bowl when I get my period back!"

"Chinabi." Hikaru snorted as he picked her up. "You cute angry birb."

"Fuckin' got my brother runnin' round with a fake ass smile. The nigga ain't happy no more! He don't sing no more, don't play football no more. Just sits in his house and drinks himself stupid cause of yo ass! Ooh I hope my flow is heavy! It's gonna be the goddamn Red Sea for Mako just you fuckin' wait!"

* * *

"Marky? What are you doing here? I was just on my way out to go to the hospital." Jenny shut the door behind her as she locked it. "Oh, wow you look bad."

"I'm good enough to make it back home," Marcus grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"No, you're not," Jenny said gently. "Come on you can come with me, Chi-Chi is there and about to have her baby. Also, you'll need to sober up on the way there."

"Why?"

"She's gonna have her babies, apparently Haruchi made her mad enough that she forced herself into early labor." Jenny explained as she led him to her car. She opened the door and moved the bunny to the backseat as she helped Marcus into the car. "So we'll stop off and get you some coffee ok?"

"Whatever…" Marcus grumbled.

"Marcus Ray don't whatever me," Jenny shut the door before getting into the car on the driver's side and looked at him. "I know you're mad but Marc will need you to explain to him what's happening. He's such a delicate boy."

"Because she wouldn't let me around 'im."

"Well you'll be around more," Jenny started the car and turned the radio down as she looked at her older cousin. "You need to be a sober dad ok? I want you to be nice too no being mean."

"We can't get what we want," he mumbled.

"Marcus Ray...nevermind." Jenny said as she began driving towards the hospital. She pressed a button on her steering wheel as ringing filled the car. "Kyo-pon it's me, I'm on my way to the hospital. Meet there ok? And I'll pick you up a dozen chocolate doughnuts."

"Alright love."

"Grab pecan sandies and shove 'em down Haruhi's throat." Marcus grumbled drunkenly.

"Sakurai, we cannot commit murder," Kyouya said. "Also please be sober when you get to the hospital."

"He will be," Jenny promised as she ended the call. "Marcus Ray, when you get there you'll be fine ok? I promise things will be alright. I mean sure Haruchi lied to Marc about his dad...then again saying that Killmonger was Marc's dad was silly."

"She should go find Michael B Jordan then, he only fucks white girls anyways."

Jenny sighed heavily. "Anyway Marky, I got a text from Hikachu and you'll...just have to trust me on this ok? Things will work out."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he pulled his flask from his jacket and took a swig.

"Marky listen to me, you were so excited to be a dad right?" Jenny asked once they pulled up to the cafe's drive thru. "I remember how you made Marc's nursery so cute and how you'd read to him every night."

"And?"

"You are his dad and you'll always be in his life, Haruchi has no say in that really. She knows you two slept together and made Marc. Heck you both look alike and he even calls things bitahs."

Marcus chuckled softly. "Don't matter. She'll still find a reason to keep me from 'im. Wonder what's the point in tryin' anymore."

"You have a cute little boy who needs an amazing dad," Jenny said simply as she began ordering coffee and doughnuts and cookies. "And I know for a fact that once you tell Marc the truth things will go back to normal. I mean he knows daddy and uncle Hiso...he calls them grandpa."

"Hm."

"And he visits Chi-Chi and Hikachu a lot," Jenny added. "And he knows me and Kyo-pon though we're just his babysitters when Haruchi wants a night off."

When she pulled up to the window Jenny got everything and handed Marcus the coffee. "Drink this and sober up ok?" she smirked and revved the engine and took off into traffic with a laugh. She knew it'd scare him half to death and snap him out of his depression if he yelled at her.

"Kill us all then." Marcus sighed as he looked at his coffee. "This smells like ass."

"You would know." Jenny laughed softly as she hummed and knew Marcus would be in for a surprise when they got to the hospital.

* * *

"I said I was sorry! I didn't see that ambulance pulling in!" Jenny cried. "We're not hurt and the grill is totaled."

"I don't give a good goddamn this coffee is hot!" Marcus hissed as he took off his ruined shirt and jacket.

"Oh cry me a river," Jenny grumbled as she saw the others. "Oh hey everyone."

"Dad!" Marc ran over to Marcus and hugged his legs.

Marcus blinked and looked at Marc. "Hey son," he smiled softly as he hugged him.

"You have to join us, Miss Chinatsu's having her baby and she's behind the doors right now. I wonder how the baby gets out…" Marc said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh and mommy's mad about me knowing you're really my dad."

"She's always mad at me, that's no different." Marcus picked Marc up and held him close. "And you can call her Aunt Birb or Chi or somethin'. She's my little sister."

"Ok, I'll call her Aunty Peko." Marc said with a laugh. "Oh, and can we get ice cream? I want ice cream and cake, and ooh burgers too! Big ones!"

"Sure, I know just the place."

"Marcus Ray Fujioka," Haruhi said. "You're not eating all of that. We're having dinner with your grandfather tonight."

"But dad said I could." Marc said. "Right dad?"

"Let me have dinner with my son."

"He's eating the dinner I'm making tonight." Haruhi said. "Marc, please don't let Sakurai-sensei spoil you."

"But dad wants to eat with us." Marc said. "Oh dad can I get these cool shoes I saw? They have a number 42 on them and they're black and red."

"We'll see." Marcus smiled as he sat down. He blinked when he saw Marc staring at his chest. "Yes son?"

"What's that?" Marc pointed to the tattoo. It's my birthday?"

"I got it a little after you were born." Marcus smiled. "M.R.J. Marcus Ray, Jr."

Marc nodded and then pointed to the scar on his chest. "How'd you get that dad? Did you fall on something?"

"No, I was shot two years ago." Marcus said with a small smile. "Some very bad people threatened your Ma because of a case she was on and when I went to handle it I got shot."

Marc's eyes widened and he teared up. "You would've gotten hurt...don't be shot anymore dad! Please!" he began sniffling more before letting out a loud wail.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I'm alive an' kickin' son." Marcus reassured him. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He wiped his eyes and started to sing a song he used to when Marc was a baby.

Marc looked at Marcus as he calmed down. He wiped his eyes and cuddled him. "Oh! Dad I get to take piano lessons next week! Mommy signed me up for them."

"Piano lessons, huh?" Marcus looked at Haruhi. "But you hate everythin' about me, huh?" He asked her in English.

"It's to help him have something to add to his application for college in the future." Haruhi grumbled. "Marc come here; we're going home."

"I wanna meet the babies." Marc said. "And there's sweets here! And you said we could stay."

"No." Haruhi said. "We're going home."

"You can go home but Marc's stayin' here."

"He's my son and he has to go home when I do." Haruhi said. "Do not think I will let you waltz in here and make my son disobey me."

"If it was up to you, he wouldn't know who I was."

"He was happy with you being his teacher only." Haruhi said. "Marc let's go home now."

Marc shook his head. "I wanna stay with dad. Please?"

"Ok fine." Haruhi sighed heavily. "But we'll stay until we meet the new babies then we'll go home. You and I have to be up early to go over your homework."

Marcus shook his head as he sat Marc in the seat beside him. "I'll be back."

Marc stood up and grabbed Marcus's leg. "Don't go dad I wanna stay with you! Can you take me with you? I wanna tell you about what I did today and can you come home with me? I wanna show you my room! It's decorated in football stuff."

"Football…" Marcus smiled and placed a hand on his head. "I'm just goin' to the toilet son, I'll be right back." He promised.

Marc nodded. "Ok, I'll wait here." he said as he went to sit down and waited for Marcus to come back. "Dad probably likes the Falcons like me!"

As Marcus walked away he felt a pang in his chest. He turned the corner and punched the wall as hard as he could, letting out frustrated curses in Creole. He sighed which turned into a growl which soon turned into a loud scream as he shouted his frustrations in his native tongue.

"Marcus."

"Go away."

"No." Mori walked over to his friend. "You can make up for lost time now."

"How? I missed his first steps, his first words. Didn't get to take him his first day of school and for what?! For a misunderstandin' that I thought my fiancé was smart enough to see through?!" Marcus shouted loud enough for Haruhi to hear as he slapped Mori's hand away from him. "I'm tired of all y'all tellin' me what to feel and do. Just leave me alone!"

"You can't just leave now," Mori said. "Your son wants you to come back and spend time with him. And his first word was dad."

"And that makes everythin' better? I can't do jack shit cause she's playin' gatekeeper and has custody of 'im."

Mori shook his head. "Then why not fight her for-."

"Dad!" Marc said running to Marcus. "Dad! Dad! Come on! Let's wait together! I wanna hear more about you."

Marcus gave his son a sad smile. "Alright then son."

Marc laughed. "Oh and Uncle Takashi has to come too," he said. "Mommy said that you and Uncle Takashi are best friends. I wish I had a best friend like uncle Takashi."

"What about Wataru?"

"He's my friend but not my best friend." Marc said. "And he doesn't like things I do, he likes toy cars and watching Tv. I like homework and my puzzles."

"Do you really like homework?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah it's fun." he lied.

"Son."

Marc looked at his mother who was busy talking to the other adults. "I like football, my favorite football player is number 42! He used to play all the time before he quit."

Marcus laughed softly. "Of course, he is." He shook his head and pulled out his phone. He showed Marc a picture of him in his game day gear.

Marc's eyes widened. "NO WAY!" he cried. "You're...no way! You can't be him! You're the bayou man killer?"

"Your ma might still have my jerseys." Marcus stopped and looked at the picture again, his hazel eyes darkening in sadness.

"You should play again," Marc said brightly. "Hey can you take me to a game? Do you know any football players? Are they your friends?"

"My friend Leo plays for the team here and Torrian is still on the Falcons. I think I can score box seats for us."

"You're gonna play too?" Marc asked in hope. "You're the best."

"I haven't played in years," he rubbed his leg quietly. "Honestly not sure if I still got it son."

"You have to play!" Marc said with a pout. "You're the best! And you still have it! I bet you can tackle and run like you did before! Mommy showed me videos of the football games and she even has a picture of me dressed up in a shirt with the Falcons on it and she said she took me to a game when I was 3."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she took me to a game and told me I got to see the locker room." Marc said. "She has pictures in an album."

"I see—"

"Um, the mother wants to see her husband and someone she calls a tanuki?" A doctor said.

"She does?" Hikaru asked. "Come on Haruhi."

"What? Why? She'll kill me." Haruhi said following Hikaru. She stopped in the doorway when they got to China's room. "You wanted me to come in here with Hikaru."

"Yep. Karu bond with your son a little." China said as a ginger haired baby cuddled into her neck.

Hikaru smiled as he took the baby into his arms. "Hey little guy." he said with a smile. "You're just adorable."

"I thought you were having twins." Haruhi said softly.

China glared at Haruhi, "She's in her incubator over there." She sighed. "I oughta slap you with the afterbirth. I can hear everything y'all are sayin' in here."

"You could?" Haruhi asked. "You should rest China-chan, don't worry about what's happening. Marcus is bonding with Marc."

"Why wouldn't I worry? So what if he bonds now? You're actin' like Marc won't benefit from bein' with his dad. With as much shit you talked in college about girls that use their kids as pawns against their dads you"re doin' the same exact bullshit."

"I don't use Marc as a pawn." Haruhi said. "He knows Marcus and I've tried to let him see Marc when he was a toddler."

"You took him to his games but you never told Crawdad you were there. And yeah you do. Remember when y'all made that bullshit agreement? It was either Marcus pretend to just be a teacher or never get to see Marc in person because you damn sure act like you don't want him near him."

Haruhi sighed. "I didn't want it to end up this way but he was happier with Yvonne." she said. "And I couldn't let Marc go through the pain of being known as an outside baby."

"He never got with Yvonne." China sighed as she reached for her son when she heard him fuss. "Ask him the real reason why he never got back in the game."

Haruhi went silent but sighed. "Fine." she said. "I'll go talk to him...take care of your babies ok?" she walked out into the hallway and back to the waiting room. She stopped and smiled softly at the sight of Marcus playing with Marc.

"Come on dad! I wanna be an airplane again!" Marc laughed.

"Alright, alright." Marcus laughed as he picked Marc up again and hold him over his head. As he did so, Haruhi saw him step backwards and falter before he gathered himself and spun Marc around.

Marc laughed happily. "Dad! Can we play like this every day?" he asked brightly. "I love being an airplane!"

"Sure son." Marcus grinned and tossed Marc up before catching him and smothering his cheeks in kisses.

Marc laughed loudly before noticing Haruhi. "Mommy did you see the babies?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Um Marc come on it's a school night we need to go home...oh and Marcus? You can see him tomorrow."

"What, durin' school like always?"

"No after school too." Haruhi said. "After his cram school and lessons."

"He needs time to be a kid." Marcus sighed as he set Marc down.

"He's able to be a kid." Haruhi said. "He needs to focus on his future first and foremost."

"If does that he'll never enjoy the present." Marcus stopped and sighed. He patted Marc on the head before kissing his forehead. "See you tomorrow son," he said before walking away, deciding not to get into another argument with Haruhi.

"Wait dad!" Marc chased after him and tripped. He teared up and began to cry. "I hurt my knee!"

Marcus turned and helped him up. He smiled and wiped his eyes as he checked his knee. "Just a lil' scrape. It'll be fine."

Marc took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his father's neck. "Don't leave! Stay! Please?"

"He has to go home now." Haruhi said.

"No! You're mean mommy!" Marc cried. "Dad wants to stay and if you make him go I'll hate you forever and ever!"

"Marc…"

"Marc," Marcus smiled as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Shh, it'll be okay son. I'll make sure to never leave you again," he looked at Haruhi, "even if I gotta fight to do it."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Don't you think about it." She said in English. "You know you won't win in court."

"Why won't I?"

"You can't take him from me." Haruhi said in anger. "Marc isn't just your son. He's mine too."

"Funny how when I made that same argument you just said too bad." Marcus told her as he looked at Marc and rubbed his back in small circles. "I'mma run to the cafeteria, you need a snack to keep your blood sugar up son."

Marc looked at Marcus. "I wanna go with you." he wailed.

Marcus laughed. "Okay, okay." He patted his back. "Let's go."

"Wowww, Haruki, you ran him off again." Sally Suoh said from behind Haruhi once Marcus and Marc left.

"I didn't do anything...Marcus is trying to take Marc from me because he can't seem to understand that our relationship is over...he wants to ruin our lives."

"He wants to be apart of his son's life." Sally said. "Dude, how would you feel if he took Marc from you and wouldn't let you see him except in school as his teacher for years?"

"He wouldn't have done that."

"So why did you do it to him?"

Haruhi shook her head. "You wouldn't understand," She said. "We agreed to co parent after that incident with Yvonne...he was fine with the arrangement."

"No, he was fine with being able to see Marc." Kaoru spoke up. "We all knew that if he didn't you'd take him and disappear."

Haruhi shook her head. "All of you don't understand." she said softly. "But maybe you're right...I shouldn't have used Marc as a pawn and took away everything from Marcus."

* * *

Marc held Marcus's hand and looked up at him while they were down in the cafeteria. He gave a small laugh and pointed at the food behind the glass. "I want that." he said. "And that too and can I get cake too?"

"What kind of cake you want?" Marcus asked with a smile as he pointed out the food for the server behind the glass.

"I want that chocolate one with the cream in the center." Marc said. "It's called devil's food cake."

"Oh I know, it's my favorite." Marcus laughed as he signaled for two slices.

"Those are too thin," Marc said with a pout. "I want a really big piece! And can I get a cookie too? I promise to eat all of it."

"How about you eat this first and if you got room when you're finished I'll get you a cookie."

Marc nodded. "Ok!" he laughed and ran off to look out a window as he pulled Tanu from his pocket. "My dad is cool huh Tanu?" he asked the doll. "I bet if he wanted to he could stay with us forever if mommy lets him."

Marcus smiled at him sadly as he paid for the food. He grabbed the tray and drinks, looking down at them with a small sigh. "Too bad your ma ain't gonna let that happen." He whispered in English before leaving the line.

"Ah! We forgot food for Tanu!" Marc said as he stood up. "We need tanuki treats. They're her favorites."

"What kind of treats does she eat?"

Marc giggled. "We have to get it from a rainbow," he said. "And she only eats red ones cause the others are bad. But we don't need to feed Tanu right now. She's sad."

"Why is she sad?"

Marc held up the toy to his ear and nodded before looking at Marcus. "Tanu says she wants a friend too."

"She had one a long time ago, back when I was still with your ma. His name was Dragon."

"Really? Tanu likes dragons." Marc said sitting down as his eyes widened and he grabbed the cake first. "She likes big dragons the most."

"Food first then cake." Marcus told him. "And before you eat bow ya head."

Marc stared at Marcus blankly. It was the same look that he inherited from his mother. "But cake is food."

"Cake is dessert and dessert comes last."

"Oh ok." Marc sat Tanu down and reached for his food. "I'll eat this first then my cake."

"Bow ya head."

"How come?" Marc asked. "Is it cause we're hiding from ninjas?"

"No, this is what's called blessin' the table."

"Oh." Marc said as he bowed his head.

Marcus smiled and bowed his head, saying a quick prayer over the food before he started grabbing his food.

Marc hummed happily as he began eating. "Oh! Dad guess what me and Wataru did this one time when mommy let us play together."

"Hm? What?"

"We went to this abandoned place where they prepare dead people," Marc said with a small laugh. "We snuck in and I locked Wataru in a coffin. He was so scared but then I let him out and we found pictures of people and we found a car too in the garage."

"I see." Marcus laughed. "One of my friends is a mortician. She preps the bodies and cuts them open to see how they died."

"That sounds messy," Marc said. "I don't wanna do that when I grow up. I want to be a lawyer like mommy."

"Hm, I see." Marcus smiled and looked at the food in front of them. He grabbed Marc's sandwich and pulled it apart to look at the insides. "You can't eat this."

"Why not?" Marc asked. "I like eating them even though I wake up sick when I take a nap."

"That's why. This is peanut butter, both your Ma and I are allergic to nuts."

"Ooh I see," Marc said. "It's ok I can throw it away, I can eat the burger instead. It looks really good but the best burgers are the ones that Uncle Takashi makes."

"He's got you eatin' tofu burgers? Imma skin him." Marcus said as he stood and walked over to the trash can.

"I like em!" Marc said brightly. "Especially when cheese is put on them and lettuce and plus eating meat is wrong. Spider Pig is made of meat and he's a friend."

"Meat also has proteins and other nutrients you need to grow big and strong."

"But I don't want to eat Spider pig's friends." Marc said. "Oh! And I like eating the cookies that Miss Usada makes."

"She's my cousin so that makes her your cousin son."

"Really? But Miss Usada is older and she can't play with me." Marc said. "And plus mommy says not to be like her."

Marcus bit his tongue and sighed heavily. "You can have cousins that aren't your age, that's just how family work. Plus, Bunny is a good girl. Stubborn as a mule but good. She's got a good heart and can empathize with people; those are things you can learn from her."

"Really?" Marc asked. "Mommy says that all of the friends that she made when she was younger are idiots sometimes. She doesn't want me to be like any of them….especially Chairman Suoh. She says he's a blonde idiot who likes commoner stuff."

"They ain't the brightest sometimes but they're all good people you can learn a lot from and go to when you need help. Don't be like your ma and turn away from people that care about you and want the best for you. It's okay to ask for help and advice. It's okay to actually take the advice." Marcus looked at him. "And sometimes the best advice is the stuff you don't want to hear, but the people tellin' you it aren't doin' it to hurt you."

Marc nodded. "Oh ok," he said. "Then I'll try to be like everyone and take their advice. I do have fun playing with everyone. I stayed at Mr. Kaoru's house for a month cause Mommy had a case to do."

"He's your uncle-wait you what? Why couldn't you stay at home?"

"Mommy said she didn't want me to be hurt," Marc said. "She was hurt and had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks."

"I see." Marcus shook his head and went back to eating.

Marc hummed quietly and began singing to himself as he ate, he then picked up Tanu and began singing to the doll. "When I get bigger I'll be a lawyer like mommy and I will win cases."

Marcus watched him with a smile though it faded when he saw Haruhi enter the cafeteria.

"Mommy!" Marc said. "We're eating dinner! Dad taught me to bless the table and I told him all about what happened when he was gone."

"I see," Haruhi said. "Well finish up, you have to go home to get ready for bed for school tomorrow."

"Can dad come too?"

"No, he has to go home and get ready for work." Haruhi explained. "But you can see him tomorrow."

"Ok!" Marc said brightly as he began eating again.

Marcus looked at Marc with a smile as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "Imma grab you a to go drink." he told Marc before standing. He pushed past Haruhi without a word on his way back to the line.

Haruhi followed him. "Um Marcus...you seem angry." She said softly.

"I've been angry for the past 7 years and now you're askin' about it?"

"I'm sorry if I made you hate me but don't just act like we don't have a son together," Haruhi said. "Marc isn't going to let you leave him again."

"Trust me he's the only reason why I ain't stay in America." Marcus said as he grabbed a cup.

"Well since he knows you're his father maybe you can help me with him," Haruhi said. "He wanders off and that's one of the reasons why I told him he couldn't play with Wataru-kun anymore."

"Wataru's his only friend." Marcus hissed before sighing. Haruhi saw his hands clenched tightly as he shook in anger. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to the machine.

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Haruhi asked. "Marc came home dirty and told me they explored abandoned buildings. It was dangerous."

"Stop bein' controllin' and let him be a goddamn kid for one." He hissed as he waited for the cup to fill.

"It's being a parent," Haruhi said turning away. "Marc come on let's-Marc?! Where are you?!"

"Did you ever stop to think he runs away because that's the only way he can have fun?" Marcus walked past her and over to the table. He saw the cake plate was missing along with Tanu. On the floor was cake crumbs. He left Haruhi as he followed the crumb trail.

* * *

Marc laughed as he sat on a bed with a blonde woman. "And my dad's so cool! He's really nice."

"Is that so?" the blonde woman asked. "I'm glad you enjoy time with your father. He sounds like he's a good man."

"Marc! What you doin' runnin' off?" Marcus said when he saw the boy in the room. He looked at the woman and sighed as he motioned for Marc to come to him.

"My dad is here I have to go now Miss Granatine," Marc said as he stood up and bowed. "I hope you like the cake."

"Come see me again ok?"

"I will," Marc said taking Marcus's hand and followed his father out into the hallway. "Sorry I ran off dad but that nice lady looked so sad when we passed her room to go to the big food place. I wanted to visit her and bring some cake back and plus she likes me and Tanu a lot! She says we remind her of her son."

"She's a nice lady, she's the Chairman's mom," Marcus said as he patted Marc on the head. "You did a good deed, but next time just tell us where you're goin' okay?"

"I will," Marc promised as he looked up. "Mommy there you are."

"Marcus Ray Fujioka Jr come here now," Haruhi ordered. "You're going to be grounded when we get home."

"Just drop it. He wanted to give Anne-Sophie some cake when we passed her room earlier." Marcus told her.

"That's no excuse," Haruhi said. "I've told him a million times not to run off. But fine he's not grounded."

"Yay, dad saved me!" Marc laughed. "Can we go home now dad? I want you to tuck me in and read me a story."

Marcus smiled and kissed his forehead. "You gonna be good if I do?"

"I promise," Marc said. "I'll be a good boy and not run away again and I'll even brush my teeth tonight."

"I think I can make a detour before I go out tonight."

"Hooray!"

Haruhi groaned but finally relented. 'Damn Sakurai man.'

** End Chapter **

**Author Notes:** There ya have it the first chapter of our newest story. I'm sure all of you are excited to find out what happens next. I know there may be some confusion about the hosts and their lives in the future so here is a handy dandy guide for you wonderful readers.

**A Guide to What Everyone's lives are like as adults:**

Tamaki is married to Sally Moore and they've both enlisted in the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (Japan's Navy) and he also works as chairman of Ouran Academy whenever he's not shipped out to sea.

Kyouya is engaged to Jennifer Anne "Jenny" Sakurai. He is a Kindergarten teacher while Jenny is a famous idol known as Miss Mitski. They're very much in love and have issues with their families due to their engagement.

Hikaru is married to Chinatsu Anne Sakurai and he works as a game developer while China owns and runs her own hair salon. They both have twin newborns (born in this chapter) named Tokiya and Marie.

Kaoru is dating Romey Meyers and he owns his own restaurant that's currently going international while Romey runs an online pastry shop and helps out at the restaurant every day. They're the level-headed and mature couple.

Honey is married to Ren Koizumi and works for JAXA (Japan's version of NASA) as professor in aeronautics and engineering. He also wants to go into space one day. Ren is a stage actress and the two are often away a lot on business.

Mori is married to Mimi McGinnis and he is a police officer (like his mother). Mimi is a part-time manga-ka and full-time veterinarian. They both have a 5-year old daughter named Noriko (Who they call "Nora") and a pet pig named "Spider Pig".

Haruhi is single hut was once engaged to Marcus but due to a misunderstanding ended up breaking it off. She is a lawyer while Marcus works as a gym teacher at Ouran Academy. They both have a son named Marcus "Marc" Ray Fujioka Jr. (He was born in America hence why he has a middle name.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"This is my room!" Marc led Marcus to the small room as he opened the sliding door carefully. "Mommy and I share a room cause our apartment is small."

"It is not small." Haruhi said. "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Ok." Marc rushed off to go get ready for bed.

Marcus looked around the apartment before walking past Haruhi to the kitchen.

"Do you have a problem with how we're living?" Haruhi questioned as she saw Marcus holding the broken cabinet door.

"What are you doin' with the money I'm sendin' you?"

"Paying for Marc's schooling and his cram school." Haruhi said. "And I've used it to buy him brand new books for his other lessons."

She heard him click his tongue and sigh heavily as he pulled down a coffee cup.

"He's a smart child and he's going to grow up to be a lawyer like me." Haruhi said simply. "He's going to get ahead of any rich person who looks down on us."

"Just stop with that bullshit, ok?" Marcus sighed.

"It's true, I know for a fact that all of my friends look down on me," Haruhi said. "They're only keeping me around because I'm their "commoner pet"."

"Are you still on that dumb shit?" Marcus hissed. "You have got to be the dumbest smart person I ever met. If they really looked down on you they'd called CPS the moment they saw how you're livin'. Just because you think everyone don't have anything else to do with their live than to worry about you not bein' rich doesn't mean you gotta poison Marc with that lame brain ideology. They don't fuck with you not because you're poor but because of your poor ass attitude and you pushin' 'em away."

"You know that isn't-."

"Mommy! The paper keeping the hole in the wall to the neighbor's house fell!" Marc called out.

Marcus glared at Haruhi. "Use the next check to find a house. He's not gonna keep livin' here as long as I'm alive."

"We don't need your money!" Haruhi argued. "Marcus, we don't need help. We are fine here. Sure, it's old but I've lived here since I was a kid and it's not that bad."

"The place is fallin' apart! He could tetanus or lead poisonin' from all the paint chips everywhere!" Marcus snapped.

"Mommy!"

"In a second Marc!"

"Mommy!" Marc cried again as he ran and hid under a table. "The bathroom floor is filling with water!"

Marcus glared and pushed past Haruhi. He walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a red toolbox. Marc saw him roll up his pants legs and sleeves before he entered the bathroom. A few moments passed and eventually the sound of rushing water stopped.

"Grab the biggest bowls and pots you got!" Marcus' irritated voice called.

"Alright." Haruhi went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest pot she had and went into the bathroom. She stopped and looked at the floor. "It's going to take days to clean this."

"Your rusted pipe finally burst." Marcus told her. "Either get it fixed or move because y'all ain't got no bathroom now."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine."

"Mommy!" Marc called. "The kitchen's flooding again!"

"Marc! Go grab your bags and put all your clothes and your favorite toys and books in em!"

"Ok." Marc said as he went to go pack his things.

"Where do you think you're taking my son?" Haruhi asked. "We're fine here. I can fix things or we can go stay with my dad."

"I'm takin' my son home with me. He'll have his own bedroom and running water that don't flood the house. Your dad is in Karuizawa, take him there and he'll miss school." Marcus told her simply.

"Fine, but I'm going too." Haruhi growled and stomped off. "Marc make sure to grab all of your books."

"Ok mommy." Marc said.

"And what makes you think you're welcome in my house?" Marcus asked her in English.

"I don't know...because your parents don't hate me." Haruhi said. "Your dad is fine with Marc and I visiting."

"Like I said, my house. Not the family house."

"If I am not welcomed at your house then Marc isn't going there." Haruhi said. "He stays with me."

Marcus growled. "What the fuck ever, just stay outta my way woman." He turned away from Haruhi and went to find Marc.

* * *

"Marc, when we get you unpacked it's straight to bed with you." Haruhi said to her son as they walked into the house. She blinked and pulled Marc close to her when she saw two large women running towards them.

"Move!" they pushed Haruhi out of the way and began cuddling Marc.

"Wha! Big ladies!" Marc cried in fear. "Save me mommy!"

"Marc! You don't remember your grandma and aunt?" Anne-Marie giggled as she cuddled the boy more.

"Aww what a cute little baby!" Stella said with a smile. "You must know me, I'm the nice aunty."

Marc shook his head. "I don't know you big ladies." he said softly. "I want to go back to my mommy please."

"Marc, c'mon I'll show you to your room." Marcus said with a smile. "And be nice. The lady with the thighs is my mom, your grandma. The lady with the chest is my aunt."

"Oh…" Marc said as he looked at the two women and bowed. "It's nice to meet you obaa-san and Oba-san. I'm Marcus Ray Fujioka Jr. I hope you two will be nice to me and my mommy."

"Marc, they're family. You ain't gotta be formal." Marcus told him as he picked him up.

"Call me granmere sweetie." Anne-Marie gave him a smile that radiated warmth while she cut Haruhi a piercing glare.

"And call me Aunty Star." Stella said as she smiled though behind her back she was telling Haruhi in sign language not to move.

Marcus shook his head and carried Marc up the winding staircase. When he left the two women stood and stared at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Haruhi began.

"Not another word young lady." Stella said. "You hurt crawdad all these years."

"We know everything that you've put him through Haruhi. Everything. Don't think you'll get a pass just cause you gave us our little dragon egg." Anne-Marie said.

"You're also lucky that Ichiro didn't drag your ass back to Japan when you ran off for two years." Stella said. "What you've done is horrible. Marcus wasn't there for Marc's first steps or his first word."

"To think we believed you when you told us that you'd never do anythin' to hurt him."

"I didn't mean to hurt him and I sent videos of Marc's first word and steps to you guys to show him." Haruhi said. "It wasn't like I kept it from him."

"But you did." Anne-Marie said. "You don't get it because you were there with him but being there in the moment is a whole different feeling from watching a video of it. Especially when you know you might never get the chance to experience it for yourself. We showed him the videos but it was like we just shot him in the heart all over again."

"And you took that away from him for what?" Stella asked. "Because you assumed, he cheated on you?"

"He did." Haruhi said. "He was with Yvonne and told her not to leave his sight...he even went home with her."

Anne-Marie sighed. "Yvonne was the daughter of one of our allies. Someone put a hit out on her and the head of that family wanted eyes and ears on her at all times. So Marcus was put up to task. He wasn't sayin' that out of love but out of obligation. If she died on his watch then that would've meant a war between the families."

"I... I didn't know that." Haruhi said softly.

"Now you do, and you ruined your relationship with everyone, and you've kept your son away from his father for 7 years because of your mind thinking the worst of Crawdad." Stella said. "And then the way you've treated your friends...especially Chupa and Lapin...telling them to stay away from Marc."

Anne-Marie shook her head. "They all tried to tell you. Marcus tried to tell you in front of all of us so many times, but you wouldn't listen." She grabbed her things. "Only you can fix this but he's so jaded now I doubt you can."

"You changed him into something he's not." Stella said grabbing her jacket and purse. "And honestly it's gotten so bad that he's being jovial to an Ootori. So fix it now. I want my Crawdad back."

Haruhi sighed softly and didn't say anything more as she watched the two women leave. She looked up at the staircase and could hear Marc laughing. She began heading up the stairs and walked to the room she heard Marc's voice. She leaned against the wall outside the door.

"Mommy isn't a bad person." Marc said with a yawn. "She likes you a lot dad I know she does."

"Son, our relationship is way too broken to fix." Marcus told him as he finished braiding his hair into cornrows. "That's just the way life works sometimes. The people you love decide to not trust you no more and that's hard to fix." He got off the bed and pulled the covers back. "C'mon, in you go."

Marc nodded as he climbed under the covers and yawned. "Mommy kept your picture by her futon at night and I've heard her crying in her sleep." he said softly.

"Sleep, you gotta get up early to get a special breakfast." Marcus smiled as he stroked his head and began singing a lullaby to him.

Marc smiled. "Ok," he began falling asleep. "I love you dad." he said softly as he fell asleep.

"I love you too son." Marcus kissed his forehead and turned the night light on before walking out of the room.

"Marcus…" Haruhi began before sighing, she walked to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

"I'm not lying to you." Haruhi said. "I had no idea you were protecting Yvonne….I should've listened instead of being stubborn. I shouldn't' have taken everything from you. I shouldn't have taken Marc away."

She felt his back rise and fall in an inaudible sigh. His hands touched hers as he pried her from him.

"Haruhi, get your stuff. I'll show you to your room."

Haruhi nodded as she left him alone in the hallway. She came back with her things a few minutes later and saw him looking in at Marc. "He'll be ok if he doesn't get nightmares."

Marcus didn't answer her as he got off the wall and walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open with his hand. "It's connected to a bathroom. Towels are in the chest by the tub."

"Ok...thanks." Haruhi said softly as she walked into the room. She looked around the room and then at him. "It's like the room we shared when we moved in together."

"I guess I just liked the design." Marcus turned and walked away from the door.

"Marcus Ray Sakurai will you just yell at me and get it over with!?" Haurhi demanded. "Call me selfish! Tell me I am horrible for keeping our son away from you!"

"What's the point?" Marcus asked her. "And in case you forgot, he's sleepin' now and his door is open. I ain't 'bout to argue with you while he's around."

Haruhi stared at him. "Fine when he's not around yell at me." she said. "But good night. I'm going to bed I have a busy day tomorrow."

"We all do, we have lives y'know." Marcus told her before he went into his room and closed the door.

Haruhi sighed. "Stubborn assed man!"

* * *

Marc yawned as he got up the next morning and blinked as he smelled pancakes being made. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room before letting out a loud scream as he had forgotten where he was.

"Marc?!"

Marcus had bounded from the kitchen to his room in seconds flat. "What's wrong son?"

"Dad…" Marc said sniffling. "I thought I had been kidnapped! Where's mommy? Is she here?"

"She's in her room down the hall." Marcus rubbed his head. "It's fine, you're stayin' with me for a while. Now wash up, breakfast is ready for you son."

Marc nodded as he got up and yawned before heading to a nearby door. He opened it and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Marcus shook his head and headed downstairs again.

"Marcus," Haruhi said as she followed him dressed for the day. "I'm heading out. Please see that Marc gets to school."

"Go then." Marcus said flatly as he walked into the kitchen.

"See you later I guess." Haruhi said before calling out to Marc. "Sweetie I'm leaving now! I love you!"

"Bye mommy!" Marc called back.

Haruhi left the house just as Marc came downstairs trying to fix the tie on his uniform. He walked into the kitchen and sat down messing with his tie.

"I'll show ya again, pay attention." Marcus smiled. He began talking through the steps as he tied the tie for him again.

Marc blinked. "That's how you tie it?" he asked. "It looks like the ones the big kids wear not like the other kids in my class."

"They all tie it wrong." Marcus smiled.

Marc nodded. "Oh." he said and looked at the plate in front of him. "Pancakes! And what's that brown strip of meat?"

"Bacon. Try it."

Marc nodded as he picked up the bacon and bit into it. His eyes widened and he stuffed the whole strip into his mouth.

"Easy. There's more for you to eat." Marcus laughed.

Marc nodded and finished eating the bacon before he moved onto eating the pancakes. He picked up the fork and began using it to cut the pancakes. He began counting quietly as he did so.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Math while eating." Marc said. "Mommy says to study while eating too. Since my book is in my bag I have to do it with my food."

"Stop and just eat your food son. If you study too much you'll eventually burn out and break down." Marcus smiled.

Marc nodded as he began eating quietly. He finished eating and picked up his plate and took it to the nearby sink to wash it.

Just leave it on the counter." Marcus told him. "Get your book bag, alright?"

Marc blinked. "But mommy says to wash your dish after you're done eating." he said. "Or else it'll be a mess."

"Just leave it, it'll be fine." Marcus told him and pointed to the rest of the dishes on the counter and stove. "Better to do it all at once."

"Ok." Marc said as he went to get his bag. He began singing a song he learned in school all the while making sure he had everything.

Marcus stood and began cleaning the kitchen up. He stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"If you're a tanuki go away."

"No, it's one of your fellow teachers here to carpool because my fiance totaled my expensive sports car."

"Told you to leave her the busted oldsmobile." Marcus said as he opened the door.

:"I assumed she'd be careful." Kyouya said before blinking. "Marc-kun's here with you?"

"Good morning Ootori-sensei." Marc said bowing.

"It's a long story." Marcus shook his head with a tired sigh. "You got your stuff son?"

"Yes except...I don't have a bento." Marc said. "Mommy didn't make me one last night."

"Check the fridge. It's American but it's better than nothin'." Marcus told him.

Marc went to grab his lunch. When he came back, he looked at the lunch box he held. "It has my favorite hero on it! I like Iron man."

Marcus laughed. "Wait by the car with Ootori, I gotta grab my briefcase."

"Ok." Marc said. "Come on Ootori-sensei."

"Marc-kun you can call me Uncle Kyo you know." Kyouya was heard telling him as they left the house.

Marcus headed to his office and grabbed the briefcase from on top of his desk. He stopped when he saw an envelope on it. He glanced at it for a moment and left it there, deciding to read its contents after work.

Marc was heard laughing as he ran around the yard chasing after a group of butterflies that were flying around. Marcus watched him with a smile.

"C'mon son, get in the back."

"Ok!" Marc said getting into the car as he laughed. "I saw the Rhopalocera and they chased me too!"

"Son, it's okay to use words other kids can understand." Marcus chuckled as he buckled him in.

"But mommy says that I should know the science names." Marc said. "It's funner that way. That's why she had me put in Ootori-sensei's kindergarten class when I was little so I could learn more advanced stuff….well I was supposed to but she pulled me out of the class when I wasn't learning enough."

"Marc I'mma tell you this. Don't try to live up to unrealistic expectations. It's okay to have faults and it's ok to just be and live in the moment." Marcus told him. "Just pull back a little, you'll be able to enjoy the information you're learnin' more."

Marc nodded. "Ok." he said. "And there is no milk in the house. I can go get it for you after school."

"Nope. We'll be fine for a day." Marcus told him as he closed the door and got in the driver's seat. Kyouya saw him shake his head and give a heavy sigh before pulling off.

"Sakurai, you know that Haruhi's tough on him because she wants him to be like her." Kyouya said in English. "She's also been sending him to the store on his own for years. Something commoner children does."

"I don't care about the store, she's takin' his childhood away from him." Marcus grumbled. "If he stays on this path he's gonna have a bad mental breakdown in a year tops."

"There is nothing we can do, all of us have tried talking to her about it." Kyouya said. "She barely listens to her own father about this and Ranka-san's done with her."

"She ran her own old man away. I'm not surprised."

"It's just how Haruhi is."

"Dad." Marc said. "I keep hearing you and Ootori-sensei saying mom's name in a funny language."

"We're talkin' about her in English son."

"Oh, you mean the language she wants me to learn?" Marc asked. "I have a nice English tutor. Her name is Miss Kanako."

"Uh-huh. I remember her." Marcus stopped at the light and waited for it to turn.

"You know Marcus, I happen to think that maybe you should take care of Marc." Kyouya said simply. "He'd be able to live as a normal child."

"That'd be a messy assed fight. It was hard enough just gettin' him here while the apartment flooded."

"Ah I see well good luck." Kyouya went back to looking at his phone as he saw a text from Jenny. "By the way I'm marrying your cousin next weekend."

"Do I have to pull the car over? We told you that's too soon."

"Well we wanted to marry as soon as we could." Kyouya said. "She's going to Europe for a month."

"Did you run it by Unc yet? The mothafucka that's gonna be givin' her away?" Marcus asked, switching to English to curse.

"I am asking him during the weekly family dinner." Kyouya said simply. "Your uncle happens to like me. He thinks I am responsible."

"He only likes you now because of the shit you know who pulled."

"I'll take what I can get." Kyouya shrugged and looked out the window as he smirked. "You know once I marry her...we'll have at least ten children."

"You'll have three and I laid claim on namin' two already."

"We've chosen names already for our future children." Kyouya said. "We're naming them Kasumi, Yoshio, Kiyana, Kyon, Kyoko, Hitomi, Yumi and maybe a Kyouya jr."

"Name a single child Yoshio and I'll castrate you."

"My father wishes for me to name a child after him." Kyouya said shaking his head. "But you're right it's a horrible name."

Marcus shook his head as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Marc looked out the window. "Uncle Takashi's here!" he pointed to where Mori was putting a boot on Tamaki's car.

"Pig go home!" Marcus called out the window with a laugh.

Mori looked over. "Get back on the corner." he said in Latin as he went back to locking the boot.

"How 'bout I get on Spider monkey instead?"

Mori stared at him and smirked. "I would but your mom sent her away for a while so I could have a grand old time with her on her back."

"Then I'll have to steal the loli then," he smirked.

"Do it and I arrest you." Mori said. "By the way I'm sticking around, today's the school's career day. Tamaki invited all of us to tell about our careers."

"Lovely."

Mori then walked to the window and wrote a ticket for Marcus and walked off laughing loudly.

"I ain't payin' this shit." Marcus looked at Marc. "C'mon let's get you to class."

Marc nodded. "Ok." he said. "How come you called Uncle Takashi a pig?"

"He a police officer," Kyouya answered as he got out of the car. He laughed quietly. "And we'll need to stick around here late to watch Tamaki freak out about the boot on his car."

"Marc you gonna want to go home or stay here for a bit? You're not goin' to cram tonight."

"I wanna stay here and watch the funny show." Marc said brightly. "Chairman Suoh's funny when he freaks out."

"That's why we love doin' it." Marcus got Marc out of the car and took his hand. "Let's go."

**End Chapter**

AN: It's career day at Ouran Academy! Will it turn to chaos? Find out in the next chapter. Please drop a review or two! We'd love to hear from you.


End file.
